


Lace Angel

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dresses, Fluff, Forced Feminization, Innocence, Lingerie, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Romance, True Love, top!Theo, very mild lactation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night with Theo and his angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace Angel

**Author's Note:**

> for Baby  
> a put a reference for Stiles' lingerie   
> enjoy!!!

 

[Stiles' lingerie ref](http://www.1860-1960.com/xa7137p0.jpg)

 

“you look beautiful.” Theo smiled, holding his wife by his narrow waist. Stiles flushed, fingers nervously tugging at the pleats of his suit jacket. The smaller man wore a sheer dress, the flimsy fabric brushed mid thigh. “thank you.” he mumbled, head ducked to hide his face from his groom. 

“what's the matter, darling?” Theo asked, lifting the Boy's chin delicately. Stiles struggled to meet his eyes “I don't know…. I'm just so overwhelmed.” Stiles felt tears sting his eyes “I've never worn a dress before and I….” the boy sniffled, hiding the action with the back of his delicate hand. 

“oh sweetheart.” Theo coo’ed to Stiles, carefully placing the boy down onto their marriage bed. The lace-clad boy pressed into his husbands sturdy body, face a deep pink flush. 

Theos warm palm slid up the smooth skin of Stiles’ thigh, fingers brushing under the fabric of his skirt. “you look wonderful.” Theo spoke into Stiles’ ear softly “you'd look amazing in a sack, you know that.” Stiles chuckled, fingers laced in Theos tie. “you mean it?” Stiles glanced up at Theo, eyes sparkling like the sun. Theo hugged his lovely wife closer, nosing Stiles' forehead. 

\-- 

Stiles huddled against his husband, the two clad in their undergarments (Stiles wearing his lingerie slip) Theo held a battered paperback in hand, the corners bent and torn from years of handling. 

“Theo. Husband,” Stiles wiggled, pawing at the man's bare chest for attention. Theo grinned, pretending to ignore his whining lover. 

“daddy.” Stiles offset the sheets by sliding his leg over Theos hip “don't be naughty.” Theo set down his reading, page unmarked. Encasing the boy Theo rolled over on top of Stiles, the boys legs tangled with his own. 

“you wanna play with daddy?” Theo bunched the thin lingerie around Stiles’ narrow waist. “you won't pay attention to me.” Stiles flushed, squirming, wrapping his arms around Theos shoulders. 

He kissed Stiles’ throat, sliding his mouth up and down the tender skin of his throat. 

“my angel.” Theo breathed hotly into his ear, rolling his hips in a circular motion against Stiles’. 

Theo lifted Stiles’ legs, positioning his knobby knees over his shoulders. “you're beautiful.” he whispered, pulling Stiles’ rump to rest on his folded thighs. 

He played with his lover a plush behind, pulling the soft globes apart to expose Stiles’ sweet hole. 

Stiles flushed, holding the delicate fabric of his lingerie slip near his chin, back arched. 

“really, daddy?” Stiles fluttered his eyelashes, pushing out his full lips in a pout. Theo pressed his firm cock against his hole “don't tease daddy.” he warned 

Stiles wriggled, turning his torso somewhat awkwardly, attempting to roll onto his front. “play with me, daddy.”

Theo growled, one strong arm wrapping around Stiles’ thin torso, the other taking hold of his cock to enter his husband. 

Stiles mewled as he was penetrated “such a soft sound… like a woman.” Theo hissed, nosing Stiles’ budded nipple, scraping his teeth across the surface “would you give me milk, dear?” Theo suckled on Stiles’ chest, his husband yelping. Stiles cradled the man's head against his chest, the man pulling at the skin as if Stiles would lactate. 

Carefully thrusting into Stiles Theo let a hot breath wash over his husbands wet chest “my wife.” he sighed “so lovely, any man would kill to have you.” he hissed, Stiles clenching around his cock “daddyyyy.” his husband whined, pulling the man's face forwards to kiss him. 

The room filled with heavy breathing and soft moans, Theo pressed a sweet kiss against his husbands sweaty temple “darling, my love.” he groaned and grunted as his climax approached, Stiles came with a startled moan. Tingles ran through Stiles’ legs as Theo used his body “daddy daddy daddy” he whispered, hot hole tugging on Theos pulsing cock. 

Finally the man came, semen flooding his lovers insides, creamy fluid spilled from Stiles’ hole. 

\-----

“Stiles.” Theo woke him, the sun pouring from the open curtains. Stiles mumbled in response, turning his head to face his husband. “I bought you many dresses.” Theo smiled, cheeks round with excitement, a rack with multiple laced dresses hanging from them, each different in.colour, style and age 

“come dress for daddy, Angel.”


End file.
